Save Tonight
by Clomoe
Summary: "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." A tale devoted to our wonderful Marauders, with a little twist of course. This is about Serena, the younger sister to Remus Lupin, and her influence on our troublesome foursome. [Sirius B, OC] [James P, Lily E] [Remus L, OC]


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter characters. Any non-canon characters are of my own creation.

Authors note at the end.

"Remus!" a small girl ran into the room next to hers. She jumped on the bed startling the young boy. "Remus, come one sleepy head. Mum said that she was going to take us to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff."

The boy, Remus, pulled the blankets higher over his head grunting that the girl go away.

"Serena," A woman, no older than thirty-six stood in the door way sighed as she walked over to the bed. "Leave your poor brother alone. Not everyone has your enthusiasm." She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets down. Her hand brushed away her sons sandy brown hair. She hated waking him, especially when she knew that nights where the hardest on him.

"I don't see why not." Serena huffed, she leaned over her brother. "I could trade places with you! You can stay here, and _I_ can go off to the most magical place on earth. I'm so mad. Why does he have to be older?"

"Because I was born first." Remus groaned, finally managing to sit up in bed.

"But that's not fair, you don't even want to go. Please mom? Please can I go too?"

"Honey, you know the rules. Next year you'll get you letter and then you can go to Hogwarts too." She mother leaned forward and gave each of her kids a kiss on the head. "Breakfast will be ready soon Remus, get up and get going young man."

"Yes ma'am." Remus nodded at his mother. She smiled giving them each one last kiss before heading back downstairs.

Remus loved his mother very much. She was the best mother that any boy could ask for, and she was even better than other moms because she still loved him because of his condition. It wasn't something that Remus liked to talk about, and it wasn't something that was ever talked about in the family. When that time of the month came around his mother and little sister would leave to go stay at his Aunts house, and his father would stay behind and make sure that he stayed locked in the basement and that he was taken care of when the sun came back up. But that was about as much that his father did for him. While his mother showered him with love and affection, his father looked at him with strange eyes, ones that were distant almost like he could see his son but he was covered in a film of something that made him not him. I made things rough in the house. His parents would fight all the time about how he was no different than the boy they had brought home from the hospital. However, Remus knew the truth that he was in fact a monster and he deserved the way people treated him. But he did what he could, and if that meant keeping his mother happy by hiding his feeling, than that's what he would do.

"I'm going to assume that dad's not coming today is he?" Remus asked his sister, who was still sitting on his bed even though he was trying to get dressed.

"Yeah, he said he had to 'Go to work' which is a lie." She rolled her eyes and flopped backwards.

"Well, maybe he did. You know that work has been busy for him lately." Remus shrugged, which made his sister snort in disgust.

"No he's just a git and doesn't want to spend time with his family." She hated her father sometimes

"Hey, don't talk about dad like that. And don't use that language, mother would have your tongue if she heard you."

"I don't know how you manage to see the good in people when they don't deserve it." She rolled off his bed and made her way out the door. She didn't want to talk about her father anymore, and didn't want to start a bickering match with her brother on his special day.

His sister was unlike anyone Remus had ever met, not that he had met many people. She seemed so much older than her whole ten years of age. She was only three when Remus was infected, and though she didn't understand it until later, she knew he was different. She never treated him different though. To her, he was the best older brother that anyone could have. He was there to help her up when she fell down. He was there when she fell out of the tree when she was five and she broke her arm, he carried her all the way home. He was the best person to play tag with because he never let her win, and he shared his books with her too. She never cared that he got sick all the time, and there had been many occasions when she through the biggest of tantrums when she wasn't allowed to stay with him. She also never let him feel sorry for himself. She would be right there after those dreaded nights reading a book or sneaking him bars of chocolate even though mother didn't approve. She was sweet, but Remus also knew her dark side. She hated the way that their father treats Remus. Thankfully she has never said anything to him, but when he started to ignore Remus she was right there to remind him that Remus was still a part of the family. There also had been many times when they would go out and other kids refused to play with Remus because of his scars, or their parents would pull their kids in the other direction. Her hair would spark and there was one time that she through sand in a kids face. She was his best friend, and this upcoming year away from her scared him more than he would like to admit.

After breakfast the three took their floo to Diagon Alley. Although they had been there many times to get potions, herbs, and what-not's for their home, Diagon Alley still took Serena's breath away. The streets were crowed with witches and wizards in their colorful robs. The smells of food vendors filled the air, and the hustle and bustle of everyone was calming to her. She liked to look at people because she knew they weren't looking back, and she like to wonder about them. But that was for days where they didn't have a whole school supple shopping list to get through.

"What should we do first on you list Remus dear?" Her hand rested on his shoulder waiting for him to lead the way.

"Books I think." Remus started off towards Flourish and Blotts. He want to go there first not because he wanted to get his school books, but one of the books that he had ordered a few weeks should be in, and he was looking forward to finally getting to read it.

"Nerd." His little sister smiled playfully. He rolled his eyes and continued on.

After books was a trip to Scribbulus Writing Instruments where they purchased enough scrolls, parchment, ink, and quills to hopefully last Remus to Christmas. Serena was also allowed to get some more parchment and quills so that way should could write to her brother while being away. they picked up all the supplies that he was going to need his potions class. Then they headed to Madam Malkin where they spent a good long while waiting so Remus could have his robes tailored.

Lunch and desert was after at Florean's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Ready for the best part of being a wizard?" His mother smiled a devious smile pulling her son by the hand.

They stepped through the doors of Ollivanders Wands and it was one of the best places Serena had ever stepped foot in.

It was like a library. Only instead of books lining the shelves and covering tables, little rectangular boxes filled every inch of the place. There was also a smell that lingered in the air. Something that reminded her of the smell of aging books. It was warm, sweet but clean. She wanted to bottle that feeling and keep it for forever.

"Mum can I get my wand too?" Serena asked brushing her fingers over some boxes.

"You could my dear, however you would be disappointed with the results." An elderly man chuckled coming out of the back. His hair was white as snow, his skin wrinkled with age, however his bright eyes reflected all of the oldmans wisdom and none of his age.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Wands are a special kind of magic. Do you know why wiches and wizared receive their Hogwarts letter at the age of eleven?" The old man asked?

"I dunno, because that's what the rules say?" Serena took a stab in the dark, but the man only shook his head.

"It takes a while for magic to develop in a child," he explained. "And eleven is the age that the magic is at a point where it can be honed. It can be pulled and stretched to learn so many wonders the world has to offer. But if a child, say seven or eight, tried to practice magic, they would deplete themselves and they would lose their magic. Wands are the same way dear child. If you were to pick up a wand it wouldn't respond to you very well because you don't have all of your magic built up yet." He smiled now, and placed a box on the counter. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, it is young master Lupin who is looking for a want today." With a nod of his head Remus lifted the lid and held up the wand.

"This here is a nine and three-quarters inch Ash wood wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, reasonably springy. It's a good wand there." Remus turned it over a few times before holding firmly and giving it a small flick. However, that small flick sent a gust of wind so strong through the shop that a shelf toppled over spilling all the wands to the floor. Remus, the boy that he was, set he wand down apologizing profusely saying he would come in every day to re organize the wands. Only Olliivander chuckled and with a wave of his hand everything returned to the way that it was.

Remus tried about ten different wands, slowly giving up hope each time. Maybe the beast inside of him wasn't going to allow him to get a wand. His sister picked up on his mood change and marched up to him pinching him lightly on the arm.

"Quit being sorry." She whispered.

"I'm not." He shrugged looking to the ground. Ollivander was in the back muttering to himself.

"Do you really think that you're the first wizard to walk in here, swish a want, and almost blow the place apart?" She put her hands on her hips, which made her look like their mother which was never a good thing.

"No." He muttered sheepishly.

"No! Because it probably happens all the time and that's why he just waves it off, literally waves away the damage. Now stand up tall, put that lovely smile back on your face and be excited for once. It gets exhausting trying to pretend for you." Gave him a quick hug and returned to her seat by the window. When the old man returned Remus made sure he was standing up taller and put his smile back on.

"This one. This one will do it. It's a ten and one-quarter inch Cypress wand. It's very pliable," He said picking it up and bending it in a nice little arch. "Something that I'm sure you're a little more familiar with than most." The old man smiled. Remus just stared. The old man knew, he was so ashamed. His head fell and was about to mutter an apology and leave the shop.

"It's okay dear boy. Not everyone you meet is going to be afraid of you. You'll see." Remus looked up and say the wand extended out in the old man's hands. He took it reluctantly, and this time when he swished the wand gold sparks irrupted from the end looking like a muggle firework.

"That would be the Unicorn hair there in the center. It's a creature that can see the true heart people have inside them, and they don't take kindly to evil creatures. That should say something about your character. If a unicorn can accept you, you should learn to accept yourself." With that, the old man walked back into the back, leaving his words to sink in.

By the time the three had gotten home to their cottage the sun had started to set. There was about two weeks before the full moon so they didn't pay any special attention to Remus, well other than he was going to be leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. Serena still like to whine occasionally about how it wasn't fair that Remus got to leave while she was staying. Remus started to ignore her, and their mother would pout pretending to be hurt that her daughter doesn't want to spend any time with her.

Their father was home, and he pretended to seem interested in all the things that Remus had gotten, which made Serena angry. After a big yawn she excused herself to bed giving everyone in the room a kiss on the cheek and giving Remus one of the biggest hugs her tiny frame could offer. Before anyone could see the tears forming in her eyes she ran up the stairs to her room throwing herself on her bed while she cried.

An hour later she lay and listened to her parents talk to Remus on what to expect at Hogwarts. Their mom mostly talked about how he was going to enjoy learning so many new things, and that they had a huge library which made Remus happy beyond imagination. His father, on not such a light note told him how he now has a secure place to go every full moon. That's what he had done today. She couldn't hear everything, just that there was going to be some kind of shrieking tree, and that a woman was going to be there after to help him with the pain and whatever injuries he might have.

It wasn't long after that she heard everyone's footsteps, and the pair that stopped right outside her bedroom door. Closing her eyes tight pretending to be asleep in case the door opened, and when it didn't she cried some more. She didn't want to be alone. But she had to do it.

The next morning Serena awoke to soft knocks on her door. She knew that it was Remus, and that he was coming to tell her that she needed to get ready. However, she closed her eyes tight willing that sleep come and that she didn't have to say goodbye yet.

"Rena? Can I come in?" He sounded sad, which made her even sadder.

"Go away Remus."

"Please?" There was nothing more in the world she hated more than hearing the pleading tone in his voice. She crossed her bedroom floor and slowly opened the door.

"Why are you crying?" He reached out and whipped away the small tears that rested in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go away. I'm going to be so lonely. You're like my best friend. Who else am I supposed to hang out with?" she buried her head into Remus's chest. He couldn't help but chuckle at her exaggeration.

"You have Hannah and Faun, and Laruen that live just inside of town. You have plenty of friends, you won't even have noticed that I have gone. Besides, look at me, how am I going to make friends? You're all of my personality." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before telling her that she better hurry or else they'll leave before she got breakfast.

However, she still stood there moments after he left. She never thought about how he was going to do being all alone. She knew that he was shy, and most definitely was going to be the first person to say hello to someone. And what if someone ever found out about his condition? She was instantly mad at herself for putting her selfish needs before her brother. Deciding from that moment on she would no longer throw herself a pity party, but instead hold her head high and tell her brother that she was happy for him. With a nod of resolution she got ready and made her way to breakfast.

"Now, remember to write home whenever you can." Their mother dabbed at her eveys and gave Remus a hug for the hundredth time. Their father didn't really say anything, just the usual, don't get into trouble, do good in class, and mumbled something about the full moons.

Lastly it was time for Serena to say goodbye to him. However, before a word could leave her mouth two boys Remus's age came tearing through the platform. The boy leading had a mess of black hair, like he hadn't brushed it in a few days. He was shorter than Remus, and his eyes were framed in glasses. The second boy had longer hair, it fell into his eyes and almost down to his shoulders. He had a smile that spelled trouble and his long legs kept up with the fast moving boy with ease. They seemed to be shouting something about wanting to get the last cabin on the train and something about a rotting Snivellus, which sounded like a terrible disease to Serena.

"Now, those are the kind of people that you need to be friends with." Serena poked her brothers shoulder to which he let out a hesitant laugh. "I'm serious Remus. I want you to have a good time while you're here. Promise me that you'll try and make friends. At least one before I come next year? Please?" She made him look her in the eye before she held out her hand, the start to a handshake they created when they were little and was only used when it came to something important or secret.

"Ok, just one fried though." He smiled brightly at her and grabbed her had completing the complicated finger dance between them.

She gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek before he turned around and carried his luggage to the train. Their mother sobbed into her husband and Remus disappeared with one last wave good bye.

 **Hey all, I just wanted to start by saying that Im really excited be writing this. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction, and only my second Fanfiction that I've started.**

 **There are a few things that I wanted to mention about this fic before we even get started.**

 **1) This is not a time turner fan fiction. I have read so many different kind of fanfictions that involve Hermione and time travel and fixing the past to change the future... Bla Bla Bla. What I want is to explore the relationships that our dearest Marauders have experienced to shape them into who they are as we read them in the Harry Potter Universe.**

 **2) I have quite a bit of this planned out in a note book. I know what direction I want to go in, and how to get there. When I start my outlines for my fics I put hours into research, so alot of things that I have found are from the Harry Potter Wiki page, so if you disagree with anything, blame that. Also there will be moments where I take creative freedom and control of the story line, but I promise to make sure that I let you know when that happens.**

 **3) As I said above I have read many different kinds of fanfictions in this genre, and let me tell you, this one is going to be as different as I can make it. Im really excited to explore and pick apart these characters. My goal is to get at least one person to walk away from this and be blown away. So please stick with me through this.**

 **If you guys have any questions for me please message me :) and please leave a review!**


End file.
